1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an electronic device with circuit protection and an assembling method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid developments in technology, portable electronic devices such as tablet PCs or smart phones and the like have been widely used due to its advantages that allow users to carry it on their body and operate easily.
However, in a manufacturing process of a portable electronic device, when a power module thereof, such as a battery, is installed, then the subsequent assembly environment of the electronic unit is in a powered state (namely a live-line operation), therefore causing the electronic unit to often times be damaged during the instance when assembling the electronic unit due to excessive electrical current passing through. Furthermore, the power module is not the last component that is assembled in the assembly process, therefore the above mentioned situation can not be improved effectively.
A similar situation arises in currently available hot swapping expansion devices, namely during a process when the expansion device is assembled to the main device, the electrical connection terminals thereof may not be completely connected accurately in an instant, and there remains in the process a situation where the electrical connection terminals may cause the above mentioned electrical conduction errors due to a misconnection.
In this way, how to ensure that the conduction path of the power source does not pass through the structural components prior to the completion of the assembly of the structural components, namely performing the electrical connection process after the structural connections have been completed, is a problem worth considering and solved.